


The Wedding Dream

by zvi



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Character of Color, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burke needs to understand that Cristina's not the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for episode "Desire"

Green and white ribbons fell on Cristina's flashcard and she pushed them away.

"What do you think about the center-?"

"Call your mother." Cristina flipped to the other side and was warmed to know she was right about sarcocystosis.

"What?"

Cristina put the card down and her head up. "Call your mother."

Burke drew back, doing that stoneface wounded deal.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Look, I appreciate that you are the girl in this relationship. And that this wedding makes you want to do a bunch of bridal planning, because the difference between lace and taffeta in my bouquet means something to you. But all I care about is that you sign the damn ketuba, so if you want to discuss the significance of lilies versus daffodils with someone, I suggest your mother."

He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Cristina twitched in the direction of Callie's flashcards, but she really wanted him to get over this thing about making her make decisions.

"If you don't care about the wedding, how do I know you care about the marriage?" His voice was careful, even, and slow.

She decided against hitting him. "I have consented to make a public spectacle of myself in a dress, for your pleasure. I seriously, seriously considered taking your last name, and if I weren't leaning heavily towards heart surgery, I would do it. _I gave you a signed ketubah with **blank lines** in it._" She picked up the cards now, made sure they were separated by color and that the ones she'd reviewed most recently were towards the back. "Seriously? If we're having a fight because I don't care about table dressing, then I'm going to Meredith's to study. Call your mother."


End file.
